


As long as we are not busy

by TheNymphNagisa



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, Finkel a cute dork, Finkel is a tease, Freddy a model, Happy, I love them so much, K is a stylist, K is the tired old gay guy he is, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, They deserve all the love, bitchy Finkel, for the sake of Alfie's thick legs and butt, mention of Rupaul's Drag Race, they have a happy ending here, well a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNymphNagisa/pseuds/TheNymphNagisa
Summary: "They have shared a lot of kisses lately, but most of them were rushed and savage, both of them having almost no time to fuck; Finkel being monopolized by his too many photoshoots about unisex mode, and Klaus working all day long on his new spring collection. But this wasn't this type of kisses. Klaus was kissing him slow, he was kissing him like a starving man. It seemed like ages since they've kissed this passionately. "Or a Modern AU where K is a tired old gay stylist and Finkel a supportive but bitchy model who teases his boyfriend while he tries to work. Let them be happy !
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	As long as we are not busy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lie Big Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lie+Big+Daddy).



> Hello, hello ! So here is my first Finkeldorf fanfiction, a ship which quickly became my second OTP. I hope you like it ! (if you see any error please let me know, and pardon my french ;p). Have a good day !  
> One question: Should I try to write more on this AU ?

"Do you think I would look good in this outfit ?" 

For the third time in the minute, Klaus Klenzendorf raised his eyes to look at Freddy, his pen stopping its frenetic rush on the paper. He sighed, closing his eyes, which were hidden behind glasses. It was too hot in here, so hot his head could melt like the bloody sea ice. His eyes were beginning to see as if he was under water, and he had to blink several times to watch Finkel holding a light pink vintage blouse and white trousers. 

"You should try them on to find out, Schatzi.", he said with a little smile, his brain feeling like an egg boiling in a pan.

He took a sip from his flask, as if it would heal him, as if whisky could become the cure to his headache. He has been working since morning on his sketches and needed to finish them all before dusk, to send them to Jan. Sadly, the suit he was trying to outline still looked like a messy pile of fabrics, a patchwork of awful textures and ugly materials. In other words, it really looked like shit. Drinking again, he tried to focus on the general shape of the pants for the umpteenth time, but his eye didn't seem to have the will to obey his mind. All it wanted to do was watching Finkel being a cute dork, as always. The young man, still as attractive as the day he met him, represented a real distraction while Klaus tried to work. And it became even worse when his beautiful boyfriend began to undress, his ass and tights on display. It maybe wasn't on purpose, but it was arousing all the same. 

"Ne... The pants are too tight...the skirt then maybe ? Should I try to wear a skirt, K ?" 

The skirt in question was too small for a man his size, and it will without any doubt be very short. Klaus didn't know what to answer, unsure about the impact it will have on him. Freddy would look too hot in it. Maybe even too hot for him to resist. As always.

"Perhaps I should try to do drag one day... You know, if I watch enough Rupaul's Drag Race's episodes I could become good at it. And you could make tons of pretty dresses for me ! What do you think ?"

Finkel was usually seeking for approval, especially when it came to K's approval, being insecure and awkward all the time. He didn't like to do his own choices, afraid of becoming even more of an outcast, of becoming the target of new mockeries, by doing even a small mistake. He was always degrading his mental capacities or his body, calling himself “Dummkopf” or criticizing the size of his legs. Klaus was happy to give him the validation he craved for, his positive anwsers bringing beautiful smiles on his boyfriend's lips. However, he had such a strong headache he couldn't focus on saying something constructive. 

“What is it K, why aren't you saying anything ?”, Freddy said in a teasing tone, wearing the indeed too short skirt. 

However, seeing still no reaction from the man made him change his behaviour.

“Is it ugly ? Should I never try this again ? Do you hate it ?” 

Without a word, Klenzendorf stood-up, leaving his glasses on the desk, and began to walk towards his amazing boyfriend, who seemed confused and took a step back automatically, his shoulders touching the wall. 

“Oh god, I knew it, it is awful, I shouldn't have done this, I will change my outfit K, I have bad tastes I kn-” 

Freddy was cut off by a passionate kiss, and couldn't repress the little squeak that escaped his nose. Surprised, he just raised his hands in the air, his eyes opened wide, before he finally relaxed. Passing his hands on Klenzendorf's cheeks, he then kissed him back fondly. They pulled their lips apart for a second, and kissed again and again, the eldest's fingers gripping the golden curls of Freddy's hair. 

“This is bullshit Finkie, you are the most handsome model I've ever seen, and you have better tastes than anyone I know out there. Besides...”, Klenzendorf added, his voice lowering. “You look gorgeous in every clothes you wear, and this skirt is no exception...” 

Blushing, the blonde-haired man fumbled with his blouse, holding his breath before exhaling loudly. 

“God it's so hot in here...”, he mumbled. "Do you really think that...?" 

Freddy was biting his own lips at this point, embarrassed and already aroused, if what K felt through the skirt was any proof. The way he always flushed at K's words was absolutely adorable, and if it was easy to make him melt or want to have sex, the eldest couldn't resist him either. Why would he anyway ? He had a young, handsome, sweet boyfriend who would do anything for him, and he was all for himself. He knew he was lucky, and that he probably didn't deserve someone as kind as Finkel, yet here he was, and Klaus did not want to throw this miracle to waste. 

"Of course I do, silly. You are a beautiful model with great tastes, why do you think I hired you in the first place ?", he whispered in his ear, making him shiver. 

It had been more of an employment contract than an hiring, and K had actually offered it because he had been afraid of never seeing Finkel again after that first meeting in the club, but it didn't matter at the moment. After all, it wasn't entirely false: if he had developed a crush for him, it also was because Finkel was " a beautiful model with great tastes". 

"I...I don't know..."

"You're talented, and smarter than you think, and cute, and sexy as fuck...", Klaus claimed, kneeling in order to take off Freddy's skirt slowly.

Taking advantage of the position, he kissed and squeezed those tights he loved so much, his eyes closed. When he opened them again, Finkel's cheeks were even more red than before. 

"You don't have to say that...you're the talented one, I keep on saying it, K."

That was true, Freddy was a very supportive boyfriend, always there when Klaus needed him, even for a comforting hug or a small kiss. Klenzendorf maybe wasn't as hesitant as his lover, or as loudly as him when he felt insecure, and he didn't search for validation, but he still needed someone to remind him that he wasn't a complete failure or only an old, tired gay guy who thought he could became a great stylist, and to show him that he really had fans and support somewhere. And Finkel, with his enthusiasm, could make his pessimistic and sarcastic heart beat. 

"Hush now Finkie, it's really what I think of you. You are amazing."

Biting his tongue, Freddy couldn't suppress the smile that was forming on his face, and the hesitating "thank you" which got out of his mouth was so adorable that K had no choice but to kiss him again and again, anywhere he could. 

"You drive me crazy, Freddy, you really do", he groaned. "You are lucky I care about clothes, otherwise I would rip off all of your underwears, and all of your pants...and probably all of your shirts too." 

"Oh, K, stop it", his boyfriend stuttered, still shivering. 

Klaus chuckled against Finkel's lips, and keep on laughing while undressing his boyfriend quickly. He could feel the throbbing between his legs, and wanted nothing else but to burry himself deep into his lover. It was almost unbearable to wait even for a few seconds, almost painful not to take him right here, right now. 

"Oh Gott, you really want me, Klaus."

Finkel seemed to grow more and more impatient too, unbuttoning K's shirt, and salivating at the sight of his define abs, while the eldest was stroking his cock against his hip. 

"Of course I want you, I always want you", he said, letting the shirt fall on the ground. " I don't care how, as long as I can touch you."

His words encouraging Freddy, the young man stripped him fully, his renewed confidence creating a small smirk on his face. 

"Oh really ? Maybe I should just escape you so you can't touch me anymore...that would be frustrating, right ?"

"Hm that would be mean of you, Finkie, and I know you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings...am I wrong ?", K asked, pouting, a sparkle of amusement into his eyes. 

The blonde-haired man laughed, caressing his boyfriend's cheeks with tenderness. He then stroked K's nose with his own, smiling fondely. 

"Of course not. Should I go and lie down on the bed ?"

"Yes, definitely, babe."

As soon as Finkel complied, Klaus followed him on the covers, deposing smacks on the skin he found there. Not even one part of the body was spared. The younger one giggled when the lips wandered on his belly, tickling the sensitive bits of his frame. 

"Klauuus ! Stop this torture, o oh my ! Stop it !" 

Laughing together, the lovers were now stark naked and curled up against each other, aroused and more than happy. Freddy, wanting to tease his boyfriend, climbed on top of him and sat next to his dick, but did nothing else. Still craving for more, Klaus jerked his knee up, grunting, so that Finkel lost his balance and fell forwards, catching himself on his forearms. Before he could complain, he was crashing down onto K's chest, who was already kissing him. 

They have shared a lot of kisses lately, but most of them were rushed and savage, full of teeth and deliriously pleasant pain, both of them having almost no time to fuck; Finkel being monopolized by his too many photoshoots about unisex mode, and Klaus working all day long on his new spring collection. They've also shared small kisses, when meeting the other one in the corridor, or to comfort one of them when anxiety has become unbearable; light pressions on each other's lips, little gestures more than welcomed which allowed them to feel home and peaceful. But this wasn't these types of kisses. 

Klaus was kissing him slow, his palms cupping Finkel's cheeks, kissing him almost like he was afraid his boyfriend would try to go away. He was kissing him like a starving man. The younger man was huming lightly, feeling K's right hand coming up to hold him by the back of his head. He deepened the kiss, breathing through his nose, letting their lips part to deepened it again a moment later, bringing them back at a different angle. It seemed like ages since they've kissed this passionately, and it felt like a relief. 

"Oh Klaus it's so good...please, please, I want more, don't leave me like that...", Freddy begged, rubbing his bare butt on the hard cock beneath him. 

He handed the bottle of lube to his boyfriend, keen at the idea of getting fucked real soon, and unwilling to waste their precious time together. 

"Are you sure you're ready ?", Klaus asked, pouring the liquid into his hand.

"Yes pleaaase, daddy !"

Smiling, the eldest kissed his lips one last time before sliding slowly his middle finger in Finkel's crack. They were both used to have sex on a regular basis, living together since seven amazing years, and he knew he could already fuck Finkel if it was his wish, but he did not want to hurt him in the process. A little warm-up could only be better. And his boyfriend made such beautiful noises when his fingers were moving inside of him. 

"Oh K thank youuu !", Freddy moaned, watching him with an intense gaze, his mouth opening to sigh. 

The blonde haired-man felt a wave of burning desire forming low in his belly, and he tried to rubb his penis on the other man's crotch. 

"Aw you're so beautiful Freddy..." 

"Oh really ? But how can you tell ? Are you seeing well ? Because you're getting old and you don't have your glasses, sweetheart."

Huffing, Klaus added a second finger in a harsher movement, making his lover gasp in surprised pleasure. 

"Klaus !!"

"Hm that's better", the stylist grunted, a lazy smile on his lips. 

Although it wasn't that rough, it still was enough to make Finkel squeal and beg for more, tightening his hole around the thick fingers. 

"If you think that I am going to shut up this way, you're wrong !", Freddy moaned with a smug look on his face. 

"That's alright, I love when you scream."

"I know, you're an old gay pervert, K", the younger one retorted, reaching his neck to suck at the skin there, knowing how much his mouth could please his partner. 

Klenzendorf groaned, squeezing Finkel's hip with his freed hand, and added nothing, not wanting to give his boyfriend any satisfaction. What a little bitch he could be sometimes, it almost made him want to gulp him whole and fuck him until they can't move anymore. 

"Oh you like that eh ?", the blonde-haired man cackled. 

"I should have fucked you hard without warning", the other one mumbled, gritting his teeth. 

"What did you say ? I can't hear you darling, speak louder..."

Klaus sank his nails into Finkel's flesh and increased his pace before adding a third finger, his desire to take him growing bigger and bigger every single second. And if the new squeal his lover made was any indication, so did his own desire to get fucked. 

"Oh Klaus, please, please, take me, I want you so bad !"

Freddy licked his lips, moaning slowly through his half opened mouth, and K felt so proud to be the reason of this beautiful confident behaviour. Finkel always seemed so awkward, and right now he was looking like an incarnation of pure lust. His boyfriend knew it was because the younger one was at ease when he was with him, and that was fucking sexy. He really couldn't resist him. He took away his fingers, making sure not to hurt his soulmate, and kissed him wildly, showing him how aroused he was.  
Freddy couldn't talk this time, and only released beautiful noises against Klaus lips. He was aware of what was coming, and the anticipation was almost too much for him to handle. Maybe he would explode soon, and his blood would cover the walls, and it would be disgusting, and Klaus w- mhm Klaus was kissing him like he was one of the seven wonders of the world, and it was the most amazing feeling ever. 

"Yeees mein Schatz, I'm going to fuck you real good !"

K carefully switched their places, making them roll over the mattress. He pressed the head of his cock against his lover's opening, and watched with a little smile how Finkel was shivering beneath him. He stroked his dick with oil very slowly, causing Finkel to curse loudly, crying out for more. 

"Please, K, I don't wanna explode and stain the walls...!"

Klaus immediately burst out laughing, finding him as cute as dumb, but still didn't answer: every word that would escape his lips could become a way for Finkel to make fun of him. 

"Come on, you can't make me wait like this !!"

"Hush, you know I can't. I can't even resist you."

While he was holding him close, K's oiled prick slid home in one smooth thrust. Yes, that was K's place; burried in the heated grip of Finkel's body, thrusting faster and faster, and creating a melody of moans and groans. Nothing could be better, that was the only thing that genuinely felt right in this world. 

"You know you're a real tease, Freddy ? I was supposed to work, and you were in front of me, wiggling your butt. What else was I supposed to do ?"

"What do you think ? It was on purpose. I know how to get a rise out of you.", Finkel answered, out of breath, his cheekbones bright red and his green eyes full of happy tears. 

"Hn little bitch ! Aaaah yees. A sweet, lovely, incredible bitchy boy."

Rocking his callous hips, Klaus bit softly into Finkel's neck; his breath growing heavier. He then licked the sensitive area gently before biting the flesh again, enjoying the mewls of pleasure caused by his actions.

"Yes but I am aa aah also your cute, enthusiastic dumbass of a boyfriend, am I not ?" Freddy asked, in a pitch voice, clutching his ass around his soulmate's dick. 

The roar that followed was involuntary. Klaus didn't mean to sound so aroused, but Freddy was milking his cock, and his body was so warm it made him feel whole, entirely alive.  
The middle of his back drawing up off the bed, Finkel nearly smiled at the sound, happy with the fact that K appreciated his body so much. He would need several layers of expensive fondation to hide the lovebite, but it didn't matter right now, as Klaus sucked hard on the skin that was back in his mouth. Besides, he didn't mind if anyone would notice in the following week. On the contrary, he loved it when everyone in the street was staring at their joined hands and their bitemarks. Even if K couldn't care less about the others, Finkel always felt pleased to provoke such reactions: he was proud to show how glad he was to be at K's side. He sighed through his nose, this perspective making him feel dizzy. 

"Yes, Freddyyy. You are. I love you so much."

"Aaah I love you too !", Finkel said, his eyes fluttering shut. 

The blonde-haired man tried to draw up his pelvis off the mattress, wanting to change slightly the angle of the penetration.  
Klaus nodded. Understanding what his boyfriend needed wasn't very complicated. He lifted Freddy's ankles up to rest on his shoulders, and kissed him again, muffling the eager screams coming out of his lover's mouth. Thanks to the new position of their bodies, every thrust landed on Finkel's prostate, making his vision go white through his closed eyelids. When he opened them again, everything looked blurry except for K's face, and he was panting against his lips. It was almost too much, and he was aware of the fact that he would...explode, soon. 

"That's it. I love it when you're loud like that Finkie ! Keep mewling ! You're about to make me come !" Klaus said, accelerating his pace. 

He was pounding him into the mattress, showering him his soulmate in compliments, knowing well it would drive him crazy. He groaned, watching Finkel arching his back and gripping the covers, the pleasure building up and up, until he spilled from his untouched cock in a silent scream. 

"Oh god, Klaus, YES!"

"Shit !"

Clutching tight around him, Finkel's ass was making Klaus see stars, and the blonde-haired man watched with tired bliss K's muscles clenching before he came, grunting. He then collapsed, crashing down onto Freddy's heaving chest, gasping. 

"Hn danke, Klaus, that was amazing...", Finkel whispered with a small but satisfied smile. "I love you."

"Me too Finkie. Even if I am late because of you ! I need to go back to my work..."

Freddy's smile dropped at the bad news. 

"But Klauuus, it would be so much better if you would just stay in bed with me. We could cuddle under the covers until we fall asleep. Oh pleease."

"I can't, I have to do it. But I'll prepare us a warm bath when I am done with the outfit, and then we can cuddle in the bed. Does that sound good to you ?"

"That sounds amazing", Finkel answered, cheerful again. 

And well, it was.


End file.
